Tak Loves Dib
by Gas-Masked UNIT
Summary: Tak is trying to tell Dib something, but keeps getting interrupted by ZIM... NOTE: I did NOT steal this idea, read author's note for full EXPLANATION...


_**TAK LOVES DIB**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_If anyone has seen the fanpage episode list of "Ian's Not So Boring Life", there was an episode that used too be on there called, _Tak loves __**IAN, **_and this is what the plot is about, only with Dib instead. But I'm not stealing the episode idea, since I'm the one who edited that one in. And since UserBloroninblorchspit doesn't like that idea, I'm using it for my own use. 

Tak made her way down too the Skool yard, a sneaky smile on her human-hologram face.

"Today I tell him…", she thought. Although she had a rather creepy look on the outside, she was filled with nervousness on the inside. Ever since she came back too Earth to destroy Zim, Dib has had rivalry with her as well, so her admitting her love for him might have some bad results, but she had to do it anyway. Besides the way he might react, she was also worried who she was admitting it to. He was a Human. A HUMAN!!! She had deep feelings for one of the horrible creatures she had come to hate so much. But yet, she still had deep, passionate feelings for him…

As she made her way up to the Skool yard, she found Dib fighting with Zim, as they were screaming random threats at Each other.

"I'M GONNA PULL OUT YOUR VITAL ORGANS, SOMEDAY ZIM!"

"HAH! LIKE TOO SEE YOU TRY, EARTH-MONKEY!"

"I'M A HUMAN, DUMBASS!"

"WELL ZIM IS NO MULE! ZIM IS AN IRK-"

ZIM noticed the crowd of on-lookers staring at him, waiting to hear what he was about to say…

"Uh, I mean ZIM IS A HUMAN! YEP! OH YEAH!"

The crowd merely shrugged and walked to their classes.

"HOW can you people not see he's an ALIEN! COME ON!?"

Tak sucked up her breath and walked over to Dib. Dib turned around to see Tak, and immediately jumped back, feeling around himself.

"TAK!", Dib sneered, "What did you do to me?! Put an Alien parasite on my jacket? attach a spy-bug to my shirt? Put a Brain-Rotter on my head that is not that big?"

"YES, YOUR HEAD IS BIG HUMAN STINK-FILTH!"

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!"

"No, Dib, I didn't attach any Alien machinery on you. I just need to talk."

"About what?", He asked suspiciously.

"Listen, Dib. We've been at each other's throats for some time now, serving are own people. But I-"

"Well, well, well. If It ain't the little Janitor-Drone who wants to be an Invader, LIKE ZIIIIIIIIM!", Zim sneered.

"Zim, First of all, I'm trying to talk to Dib, second of all, You're no Invader! The Tallest lied to you! Your mission is all a big lie!"

"You said that last time, and you ended up being hurled through space!"

"You got lucky that time.", she said as she turned to Dib, "Now Dib, this isn't easy too say, but through our past experiences, there's something I've been hiding, you see-"

"LUCKY?! Luck had nothing to do with it! I'm just better than you Tak, Always was, always will be."

"ZIM!", shrieked Tak, "You DID get lucky! Now shut up! Dib! I-"

"I'M…"

"Dib I-"

"JUST…."

"have-"

"BETTER…"

"To admit-"

"THAN…"

"That-"

"YOU……."

"No, you're not! I'M better at everything, ZIM! I'm better at Invading, I'm better at engineering, I'm better at fighting! EVERYTHING compared too you!"

"Yeah right, Tak. You believe that! If I'm just here on a "fake mission" so the Tallest could get rid of me, then how come they haven't given YOU a "fake" mission! I mean think about It! That Tallest treat you badly, they've expressed hatred towards you, If all this was true, how come they wouldn't do the same to you!"

Tak was speechless, she knew everything about Zim's so-called mission was true, but he was right, why didn't they give her a fake mission If they hated her too.

"Just shut up and go away! I have to talk to Dib!"

"Yeah, right, I'll go away! NOT!"

Tak was too frustrated too argue with ZIM, and she kept trying to tell Dib, but Zim wouldn't shut up.

"HUH TAK? What's the matter?!"

"Just leave-"

"What are you telling Dib, Tak??"

"Yeah, space-boy makes a good point, is this a trick Tak?"

"No, I-"

"You think you can take my mission huh?"

"JUST SHUT-"

"AND my mortal enemy? It's MY job too destroy him Tak, not you, me! So just get the Hell-"

"That's It!" Tak screamed. She pulled Dib's head close to hers, and leaned in and kissed him. Dib was at first shocked, but, when you have your first kiss, you realize a lot of things. Dib realized how much he loved Tak, he had always loved her, but just couldn't admit it. She was Irken, and he knew they would be fighting for their own planet's glory. However, It was rather pointless, seeing as the planet doesn't give a crap about them, and berates them every single day to the breaking point. So, Dib felt good as his lips connected to Tak's. He true love for the first time in his life…

"Now, excuse me Dib." Tak said seductively as she went over and grabbed Zim by the neck.

"Oh no! You will not kiss the almighty ZIM! I have honor! I have glory! I have-"

Tak's intentions were not Romantic with Zim as she grabbed him, but Violent, as she was beating him half to death…

END.


End file.
